magicarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Decklists/Historic
Here you will find a collection of Historic decks kindly supplied by our contributors. Have a browse and feel free to leave any comments you have. You can add your own deck to the list. Go to Submitting New Decks to find out how. Other Deck Pages *'Standard' decks can be found on the Standard Decks page. *'Brawl' decks can be found on the Brawl Decks page. *If you want to find which decks contain your favorite cards see the Cards In Decks page. *See Starting Decks for the preconstructed decks awarded for completing the New Player Experience. *See Planeswalker Decks for the official planeswalker decks. If you want to be notified when decks are added to this page, register an account if you have not already done so, and this page. Theros Beyond Death Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Midrange |name=Drakuseth's Wrath}} |} Throne of Eldraine Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Reanimator |name=Drakuseth Sultai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Aggro |name=Schwarz Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya tokens |sb=1 |name=Token}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Aristocrats |name=Aggro Rakdos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=Vampire Horde}} |author=Jerry Joyce |desc=Temur Elementals |name=Neoform Elementals}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Red}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |name=Takecontrol}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |name=Night}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Control |sb=1 |name=Carnival}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes |sb=1 |name=Nose}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Proliferate |sb=1 |name=Proliferate !}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Aristocrats |name=Undeath}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Elves Tribal |name=Elven}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Weenies |name=Monoblack}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic +1/+1 counters |name=Jace of Tactics}} |author=Aspallar |desc=Mill yourself to death and win |name=Treasure Hunting}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Lightning Over Embereth}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Control |sb=1 |name=Teferi Azorius Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color dragons |name=Dragon's Lair}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=Yolo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Thousand-Year Storm |sb=1 |name=Thousand-Year Storm Combo Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Nexus Reclamation |sb=1 |name=Bant Reclamation}} |} Core Set 2020 Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai ETB triggers |name=Yarok}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Yarok + Scapeshift |name=Scapeshift}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov vampire tribal |name=death}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Yarok Dreadhorde |sb=1 |name=Yarok Dreadhorde}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Tokens |sb=1 |name=Ronjohn}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |name=elemental}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Elementals |name=Sultai Elementals}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=vamp}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selensnya Dinosaurs |name=Dinosaurs}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Feather |sb=1 |name=Feather}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-white Reanimator |name=reanimator}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |name=Deck may be fast}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Midrange |name=Zendirex}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=Vamp}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Feather |name=Boros Feather}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Dinosaurs |sb=1 |name=Dyno}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Wolves |name=Infinite Wolves}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals and Planeswalkers |name=Temur Elemental}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Planeswalkers |name=thing}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-Black Control |name=MBC}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Cavaliers |sb=1 |name=sultai cavs}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue Tempo |sb=1 |name=MonobluM20}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=Vampire*}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |sb=1 |name=Corey's Vamps}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget UW Flyers |name=Budget UW Flyers}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Flash |name=Simic Flash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Flash |name=UG flash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |name=Chandra}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Peter knusprig}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Omniscience |sb=1 |name=omniscience}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=Bloodsuckers}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Judith |name=Wreckdos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Tempo |sb=1 |name=ug flash}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=LVD Vampires}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Bolas Control |name=dragons}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Lifedrain |name=Pridemate Lifesuck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Reanimator |sb=1 |name=reani}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Tempo |sb=1 |name=Esper Tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Feather |sb=1 |name=feather}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color Guildgates |name=goloshift}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Sacrifice |sb=1 |name=pram's deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals and Lands |name=landolakes}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic ramp and steal |name=UG Steal M20}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=Vampires BW M20}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Cavalcade |name=The Hastie Boyz}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |sb=1 |name=Orzhov Vampires}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Ramp |sb=1 |name=Bant Ramp}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Cavalcade |sb=1 |name=Bloody Red}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |sb=1 |name=Sorin}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Midrange |name=Mono Chandra}} |author=Anonymous |desc=UB Pirates |name=UB Pirates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Tempo |sb=1 |name=Blau gruen}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white lifegain |name=Mono White chk0ndanger}} |author=Luis Scott-Vargas |desc=Bant Scapeshift GP Denver winning deck |name=LSV Denver}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Scapeshift |sb=1 |name=scapeshift}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Midrange |name=NectoricHoly}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Ramp |name=SimicPG}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Judith |name=wreckdos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Flash Tempo |sb=1 |name=simic flash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Reanimator |sb=1 |name=Reanimator}} |author=Kabir10008 |desc=MonoWhite Tactical Assault Deck (Upgraded) |name=Tactical Assault (Upgraded)}} |author=Kabir10008 |desc=MonoBlue Arcane Inventions Deck (Upgraded) |name=Arcane Inventions (Upgraded)}} |author=Kabir10008 |desc=MonoRed Dragon's Fire Deck (Upgraded) |name=Dragon's Fire (Upgraded)}} |author=Kabir10008 |desc=MonoGreen Forest's Might Deck (Upgraded) |name=Forest's Might (Upgraded)}} |author=Kabir10008 |desc=MonoBlack Graveyard Bash Deck (Upgraded) |name=Graveyard Bash (Upgraded)}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=Sorin Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |sb=1 |name=Temur Elementals}} |author=Anonymous |desc=and cover |name=Duck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper hand disruption |name=Discard}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Midrange |name=lumière noir}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-white Elementals |name=Risen Reef}} |author=Sarkhan_the_Rad |desc=Rakdos Midrange |sb=1 |name=Captivating Doom}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Tempo |name=Simic Flasher}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis budget reanimator |name=Reanimator budget}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Wolves |sb=1 |name=wolf}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Vannifar |name=BOMB Gasti}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Ah-ah Savior of the universe |sb=1 |name=flash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Angels, Demons and Dragons |sb=1 |name=Mardu kaalia}} |author=ChewyHuey |desc=Grixis Dreadhorde |name=Eat Exuding Oinks}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |sb=1 |name=temur elementals}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=VAMPIROS 2020}} |author=Socur |desc=Simic card advantage |name=Endless Draw}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |sb=1 |name=White Black Vampires}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Angels |sb=1 |name=Kaalia Angels from CFB}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Scapeshift |sb=1 |name=thief in the night}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-white Midrange |name=Roiling Point}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes and spells |name=Drawing Victory}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Dinosaurs |name=jund dinos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Cavalcade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Singleton |name=Sgt Esper Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue artifacts |sb=1 |name=Mystic Forge}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Midrange |name=Sultai Mid}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Yarok + Field of the Dead |sb=1 |name=Yarok Field}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Dinosaurs |sb=1 |name=Jund Dinos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Flash |sb=1 |name=Simic Flash Smh}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |sb=1 |name=Bloodthirsty Vampires}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Nexus Scapeshift |name=Nemo's Nexus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |name=Elemental Expe}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Singleton |sb=1 |name=Mono G Mortis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Singleton |name=Mono R Mortis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Red Deck Wins}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Reanimator |name=Quasireanimator}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Midrange |name=Black B}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Stompy |name=Lotus Sun}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Sacrifice |name=Rakdos Sacrifice}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Wizards and Feather |sb=1 |name=Jeskai Wiz}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |sb=1 |name=Vampire Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Historic |name=Legends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Scapeshift |name=Muller}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Deathtouch |sb=1 |name=A Touch of Death}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Agent of Treachery |name=Agent of Treachery}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Wizards |name=Tu Es Un Sorcier Harry}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Cava}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white lifegain |name=La Nismeada}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control |sb=1 |name=Grixis Controls}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White Weenie lifegain |name=Pridemate}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-black Guildgates and Scapeshift |sb=1 |name=Gate-Shift}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Judith |sb=1 |name=RB Aristocrats}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Feather |sb=1 |name=Eddy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red Kethis Historic combo |name=4 Color Kethis}} |author=Socur |desc=Mono-blue Artifacts |sb=1 |name=Artefakte}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=Sun Vampires}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant value |sb=1 |name=Bantss}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Feather |sb=1 |name=Aloha}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Kethis Historic Combo |sb=1 |name=Mox}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Angels |name=Angerel}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green stompy |sb=1 |name=Greens Stuff}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |sb=1 |name=Transforming Elements}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Feather |name=Boros Plume}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Citadel |sb=1 |name=Stomp Card}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Master Exploder}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-white Field of the Dead |name=Zombieland}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Fliers |sb=1 |name=Fylers Comp}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Ambitious five color Guildgates |name=Five Col Gates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-white Elementals |name=4 Color Elementals}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |sb=1 |name=Dimir Control Tc}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Defenders |name=Defense}} |author=BlackScampi |desc=Mono-green ramp |sb=1 |name=BlackScampi's MonoGreen}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals with |sb=1 |name=Neoform Elementals}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Yarok with Field of the Dead and Nexus |sb=1 |name=Yarok Ramp}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Aggro |sb=1 |name=Gruul Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Phoenix |sb=1 |name=Cfb Izzet Phoenix}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Superfriends |sb=1 |name=Tezzeret}} |author=Anonymous |desc=five color Niv-Mizzet Reborn |sb=1 |name=Niv}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Ramp |name=Bant Ramper}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Hydras |name=Hydras}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Superfriends |name=Rakdos Fun}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Ascendancy |name=Simic Ascendancy}} |author=Socur |desc=Jeskai Superfriends |name=Superfriends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant high toughness aggro |name=Prout}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Angels |name=Angel Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Flash |sb=1 |name=Standard - Simic Flashy Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Hydras |name=Hydra99}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |name=Omnath's Friendos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Equipments |name=A Call to Arms}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |sb=1 |name=Temur}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Aggrored}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic almost-Singleton |name=Liam First Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan Vampires |sb=1 |name=Mercedes}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue tempo |sb=1 |name=Limo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Tokens |name=Ravage}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Agent |sb=1 |name=Dech}} |} War of the Spark Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Feather |sb=1 |name=Ajani's Feather}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Wizards Tribal with |name=Kasmina Wizards}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-green Bolas combo |name=Making infinite dragon gods}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Aggro |name=Boros Heroic}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Nexus |sb=1 |name=Tamiyo Nexus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Reclamation |sb=1 |name=temur reck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Reclamation feat. DJ Nicky B |name=temur rerck niv}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Phoenix splashing green for Tamiyo |name=birds}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan sacrifice combo |name=Abzan Bontu}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black-red aggro |name=Mardu}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control (WAR Standard) |sb=1 |name=Grixis Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control |name=MYTHIC}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Midrange with |sb=1 |name=Sorin Esper Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir hand-disruption |name=Superfriends discard}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Superfriends |sb=1 |name=Super}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black midrange |name=orzohv}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red Superfriends |name=Dreadhorde}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Ral combo |sb=1 |name=UR Ral's Combo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan gods and planeswalkers |name=true death god}} |author=dubhlinn29 |desc=vampires forever |name=bloodlord}} |author=Leeroy Jenkins |desc=hand and board control |sb=1 |name=Mono Black Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya ramp |name=FORMATION3}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic +1/+1 counters/proliferate |sb=1 |name=simic counters}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet spells |name=NivyBoy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Aggro |name=Cruel Aristocracy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control |sb=1 |name=Grixis Boss !}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Feather |name=Heroic}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Aristocrats |sb=1 |name=Aristocrats}} |author=Anonymous |desc=and cover |sb=1 |name=duck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=karn and friends |sb=1 |name=karn and friends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Control |sb=1 |name=Orzhov Control WAR}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Bolas control |sb=1 |name=Bollas hello}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |name=UB}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dreadhorde Control |sb=1 |name=Dreadhorde Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=boros curveout |name=boros curveout}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul midrange |sb=1 |name=Die Keiler sind Los}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis control |name=Bolas War}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vamps |name=Lifegain}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Legends |sb=1 |name=Esper Legends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Ral combo |name=Combos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue counterspells |name=counter to all}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-white-colorless Planeswalkers |name=UW}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet drakes and dragons |name=blue-red mizzet}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Cavalcade |name=calvalcade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Competitive green-white midrange |sb=1 |name=Selesnya Mid}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir control |name=Timvuz}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Tokens |sb=1 |name=Mythic Ajani Selesnya Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-white Planeswalkers |name=superfriends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Midrange |sb=1 |name=Death Cult}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Ral |name=Rals Infinite}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Midrange |name=OnurDeck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Combo |name=Golgari Combo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari deathtouch |name=Black and Green}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper control |sb=1 |name=espereg}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Midrange |sb=1 |name=bant mid}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Saheeli |name=Izzet Saheeli}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control |sb=1 |name=UBR Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=Esper Control WAR}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Superfriends with a yellow hat |sb=1 |name=nassifandfriends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control |sb=1 |name=DragonFede}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Lifelink |name=Ajani's Warparty}} |author=jayr |desc=Monogreen stompy |name=monogreen}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Amass |sb=1 |name=Grixis Amass}} |author=Anonymous |desc=nissa |name=nissa}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorious |name=Azorious}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Midrange |name=Esper Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Midrange |sb=1 |name=Bant}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Ral combo |name=Infinite Combo's}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Zombies |sb=1 |name=Army of Bolas}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Aristocrats |name=Rakdos Aristocrats}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Aggro |name=mardu}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper control |name=Esper control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya hexproof and enchantments |name=hexproof}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Tibalt is finally playable |sb=1 |name=BenS RakdoS}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red dragons |name=dragons2}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Midrange |name=Nissa}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red midrange |name=Diversity}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=Cuneo Esper}} |author=Anonymous |desc=jeskai superfriends |sb=1 |name=jeskai superfriends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Pod |sb=1 |name=Bant Pod}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Feather |name=Naya Feather}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Zombies |name=Annoying Zombie}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper best-of-one |sb=1 |name=esper bo1}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Citadel |name=Sugus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Chandra Rampage}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black weenies |sb=1 |name=Vampirotty}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |name=Esper Control V2}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Thousand-Year Storm |name=Jeskai Storm}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Midrange |sb=1 |name=Bolas}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-red Pridemate lifegain |name=Life}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Midrange |sb=1 |name=Esper Midrange Galactus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=vampire budget reworked}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |sb=1 |name=Narset Amnesia}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Tokens |sb=1 |name=Selesnya Token}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |name=nero blu}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Cavalcade |name=Cavalcade of Death}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic counters with sideboard into Temur |sb=1 |name=simic}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic +1/+1 counters |name=Ascendancy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono Black Liliana |name=Mono Black Liliana}} |author=Socur |desc=Grixis Control |name=Nicol Bolas Returns}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Lightning aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |name=nerobluu}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Midrange |sb=1 |name=Bant Midrange}} |author=Socur |desc=Sultai Midrange with |name=Sultai Tamiyo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control |sb=1 |name=Team Nicol}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Amass |name=Amass the grave}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=Merfolks}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Feather |name=Naya Feather ram}} |author=Anonymous |desc=There can only be one |name=bolas tribal}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Phoenix |name=Finale of Phoenixes}} |author=Anonymous |desc=citadel life gain |name=citadel life gain}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Citaldel |name=explore citadel}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Ral |name=ral combo control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-green Control |name=elderspell combo}} |author=Asd355exx |desc=Mono Green Tron |sb=1 |name=Mono Green Tron}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Midrange |sb=1 |name=Esper Midrange v2}} |author=Socur |desc=Mono-white Lifegain |name=Ajani kill the Dreadhorde}} |author=Socur |desc=Jund Krenko Aggro |name=Jund Krenko run}} |author=Socur |desc=Bant Pauper (commons only) |name=Pauper Event}} |author=Socur |desc=Simic +1/+1 counters, ramp and proliferate |name=Ich mag deine Karten}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Stompy |sb=1 |name=Gruul Stompy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-green midrange |sb=1 |name=Simic}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Control |sb=1 |name=Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Artifacts |name=Antiquities v1}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Midrange |name=BorosboroS}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Midrange |sb=1 |name=Esper Mid}} |author=Asd355exx |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=Esper Controle B03}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Superfriends |name=Esper Superfriends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 Color Banefire |sb=1 |name=5 Color Banefire}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White Weenie |name=MonoWhite WAR}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Midrange |sb=1 |name=Esper Midrange Ita}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-green Superfriends |sb=1 |name=4c Friends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Phoenix/Drakes |sb=1 |name=Arcane Tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black |sb=1 |name=monnobop}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red Dragons |name=Dragons}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red Superfriends |sb=1 |name=junk walkers}} |author=Socur |desc=Simic midrange for the Counters Event |name=Endgame Counters}} |author=Socur |desc=5-color Niv/Dragon tribal |name=Niv-Mizzet's Friends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Arcades |name=Defenders}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Citadel |name=citadel}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Midrange |name=Oketra}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Knights |name=Orzhov Knights}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Elves Tribal |name=elves}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |name=Dimir Control}} |author=dennis |desc=Esper control |name=Esper control dennis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=dimir control |sb=1 |name=dimir control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red midrange |sb=1 |name=4 color}} |author=Risendragon |desc=Gideon Dovin's Aggro |sb=1 |name=Gideon Dovin's Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Fungi |name=BG Saps}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant copies |name=War of the Charmed Stray}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Phoenix |sb=1 |name=ur phoenix}} |author=Satrige |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=Esper Control (Crocodile)}} |author=Satrige |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=MonoRed from Gosu}} |author=Alimarx1 |desc=Azorius Control |name=AzoriusControl}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Pirates |sb=1 |name=Pirate}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu Aristocrats |sb=1 |name=Judith Aristocrats}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-black Guildgates |sb=1 |name=門が壊れた}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Adapt |name=Adapt deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Ramp |name=Hydra}} |author=Matias Leveratto |desc=Winning deck of the Magic Championship III |sb=1 |name=Simic Nexus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=No-Mythics budget RDW |name=Budget Mono-Red}} |} Ravnica Allegiance Season |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Mardu Aggro with |name=Mardu Hero}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Four color |name=vannifar}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Adapt |name=Crab Battle}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Dinos with |name=Dino rhythms}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Midrange |sb=1 |name=Temur Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grull PV |name=Grull PV}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue-green control |name=Bant Contrôle}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Wrath of Mages NPE deck upgrade |name=Wrath of mages upgraded}} |author=GodOfAtheism |desc=Simic Ramp |name=Ramp Genesis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red-black Aggro |name=Rakdos and Ruin}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue-black control |sb=1 |name=Esper Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Almost mono-green Elves tribal |name=Gruul Elves}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Mutant Midrange |name=Simic Mutant Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red burn |name=Red burn}} |author=Acegoodheart420 |desc=Deathtouch and lifelink spells |name=Pestilent Firesong}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Zombies |name=zombies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue-black control with Angels |name=Esper angels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Aggro/Midrange |name=Boros Aggro2}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul beatdown |name=Rhythm of the Guardians}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes |name=Drakes}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Aggro |name=Chill + Flex}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Dinos |name=dino low mana}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Vannifar |name=UG Vannifar Pod}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Aggro |sb=1 |name=RG Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Burn |sb=1 |name=Rakdos Burn}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Monsters |name=Gruul Monsters}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Goblins |name=plop}} |author=Anonymous |desc=This is what Arcades wanted! High alert! |name=Defender}} |author=Anonymous |desc=4 color Guildgates |name=Nexus of Gates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Nexus |name=Hoogland TUrns}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Hmmm, Lemon! My favorite! |sb=1 |name=Golgari fruta}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Aggro |name=Rakdoes it fast}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black control |sb=1 |name=Ozrock Deck}} |author=Socur |desc=Simic Ramp and +1/+1 counters |name=Simic Counters}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk tribal |sb=1 |name=Alliegance merfolk}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos graveyard interaction |name=BR}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue-green Teferi Nexus with |sb=1 |name=Bant Nexus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=actually green and blue |name=GREEN}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper control |sb=1 |name= Esper}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper control |sb=1 |name=whoKnows}} |author=Anonymous |desc=4 color Guildgates |name=4 Gate}} |author=Socur |desc=White-blue-black control |name=Esper Hero}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos burn |sb=1 |name=Buuuuurn}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black-green Midrange |name=Abzan Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul/Naya Dinos |name=Dinotopia}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Midrange |sb=1 |name=lll}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-red-green Vannifar |name=Vannifar Temur}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Control |name=Jeskai Control Amor}} |author=Socur |desc=Sultai Midrange |sb=1 |name=Sultai Topdeck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Kai plays 5 color Guildgates |name=Kai's Gates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet/Grixis Drakes |name=Izzet Drakes}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Midrange |name=Sultai Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=4 color Guildgates |sb=1 |name=Gates boi}} |author=Anonymous |desc=4 color Guildgates |name=Portoes}} |author=Socur |desc=4 color Vannifar |name=Vannifar Rocks}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=Esper BO3}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |sb=1 |name=Goodgari Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-red-green Niv |sb=1 |name=Temur Rec}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Midrange |name=oh god}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Pauper Wizards, Druids and Shamans |name=Pauper Wizards}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black-green tokens |name=Abzan tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red-green aggro |name=Gruul}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul |name=Thic Boi Shaman}} |author=Socur |desc=Bouncing Wizards with |name=Lumbering Mage Combo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper control |sb=1 |name=prov}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes |sb=1 |name=Izzet dracos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Singleton Dinos |name=swmi}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Singleton |name=Singleton}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Black-green Saprolings tokens |name=Sapro}} |author=Socur |desc=Red-green midrange |name=Gruul Midrange}} |author=Socur |desc=Bant Defenders with |name=Budget Walls}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue tempo |sb=1 |name=monoU tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Aggro |name=Mono White ft. Ajani's Pridemate}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mostly green stuff |name=thsn.tmp3}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Elves |sb=1 |name=Elfish Nonsense}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black-red control with |name=Mardu Revels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Nexus |sb=1 |name=simic nexus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Aggro |name=Judith}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Goblins |name=Goblin Galore}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Mill |name=persistent mill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Control with |sb=1 |name=Sultai campaign}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Black-white midrange |sb=1 |name=Orzhovian Death}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue deck for the Cascade Constructed event |name=Cascade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Angels and Guildgates |sb=1 |name=Angel Gates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos/Rakdon Midrange |sb=1 |name=Rakdon midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Weenies |name=pinkdeck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Almost white weenies |sb=1 |name=Azorius Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=When 787 Golgari decks are not enough |sb=1 |name=golgari788}} |author=Socur |desc=Esper Midrange |name=Esper Midrange}} |author=Socur |desc=Bant Flash |name=Bant Flash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Frenzy RDW |name=Red Rushed}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Frenzy RDW |name=Mono Rouge}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Pauper deck |name=New Pauper}} |author=Anonymous |desc=13 Land Mono Black Zombies |name=13 Land Mono Black Zombies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Phoenix splashing black |name=UBR Tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Enchantments |name=Green-White}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue Aggro |name=Bleu Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Aggro |name=Blanc Rouge Boros}} |author=Anonymous |desc=4 color Guildgates |sb=1 |name=gtreee}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-red-green control with |name=Temur reclamation}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Midrange |name=damage}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |sb=1 |name=Dark Waters}} |author=Anonymous |desc=UW Flyers |name=UW Flyers}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono Red Aggro |sb=1 |name=Mono Red Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Tempo |name=meep}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Pirates |name=pirates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Midrange |name=Temur pod}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jund Midrange with Treasure tokens |sb=1 |name=Big Jund Treasures}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Control splashing red |sb=1 |name=BR Control}} |author=Socur |desc=Blue-red-green Monsters |name=Temur Monsters}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Control with |name=niv}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes/Phoenix |name=LSV}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=esp}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black midrange |name=Mono Black Jam}} |author=Anonymous |desc=no creatures, no win-cons... |name=no creature}} |author=Day9 |desc=Azorius Mill by Day9 (Sean Plott) |name=Mill deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red |name=Do the Dinosaur}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Angels |name=blub}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Fungi and Saprolings |name=FUNgus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Elves |name=Yanky Mc Yank}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Aggro |name=Angry White People}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Pauper deck |name=yuui}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=RED DECK WINN}} |author=Anonymous |desc=4 color Guildgates with |name=Omnigate infinite}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Frenzy RDW |name=Mono red aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White Weenies with a minimal red splash |name=Whitedeckwin}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Midrange |name=Blanc 1}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Reclamation - Myyamagat |sb=1 |name=Temur Reclamation - Myyamagat}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black control |name=BLACK ATTACK}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Midrange |sb=1 |name=Icey}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur fliers and burn spells |name=Shocking flying}} |author=Anonymous |desc=You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means. |name=Boros Extra-Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Wilderness |name=bant wild 1}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |name=seths}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Dinos |sb=1 |name=ritmo de los dinos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green deck for the Pandemonium event |name=Pandemonium Event}} |author=Socur |desc=4 colored control with |name=Witch-Maw Rampage}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |name=Golgari Izoni}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Green-White Token |name=Green-White Token}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Aggro |name=Azorious aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Midrange by Andrea Mengucci |sb=1 |name=mengucci krasis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=lerolero}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green stompy |sb=1 |name=chano}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Midrange |sb=1 |name=sultai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |sb=1 |name=Swag goblin}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono black with colorful sideboard |sb=1 |name=Mono Black 5 Color}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Burn |name=Monored Burn}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya tokens |name=Selesnya tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color control with |name=Bone}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |name=Esper invitational}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Ascend |name=Wayward Stream}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue Aggro |name=Blue}} |author=Socur |desc=White-blue no-creatures mill |name=Azorius Mill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Elves tribal |sb=1 |name=Elf}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW, no mythics, only 3 rares |name=Mono-red budget}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Black-red-green beat-down |name=Jund}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan control |name=Treasure Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mardu control for the Treasure event |name=treasure}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white aggro |name=white aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red-green beat-down |name=Gruul Riot}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-white control |name=Nicol Bolas}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper control |sb=1 |name=Esper}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan indestructible and hexproof |name=Indestructeproof}} |author=NeilsErikson |desc=Orzhov Midrange |name=Killy Silly}} |author=NeilsErikson |desc=Gruul Stompy |sb=1 |name=Gr Stompy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Goblin tribal |name=Mono Red Aggro 1337}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Angels |name=Angel Wrath}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir steal-your-stuff |name=Whats yours is mine}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Big Red |name=Monored Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Black-white Lifegain |name=Ajani Lifegain}} |author=Anonymous |desc=What's in your head, in your head |sb=1 |name=mono black zombi}} |author=Anonymous |desc=All-caps white-blue-black control |sb=1 |name=ESPER CONTROL}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue-black control with |name=esper control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Explore Midrange |name=Exploration}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue Tempo |name=Blue Tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=4 color Guildgates |sb=1 |name=4 gates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-red Drakes |name=Izzet envel}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Fliers |name=Flying boogaloo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |name=Deck Dimir}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic steal-your-stuff |sb=1 |name=UG Theft}} |author=Anonymous |desc=I thought we were the Popular Front. |name=United Front}} |author=Anonymous |desc=All Color |sb=1 |name=All Color}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Five color Guildgates |sb=1 |name=RUSH}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Dinos |name=Dinotastisch}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper mill deck |name=Counter Mill}} |author=DuckOnQuackz |desc=Izzet Wizards |name=Izzet Wizards}} |author=Anonymous |desc=mono-blue tempo |name=mono-blue tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Midrange |name=Most}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Acuity |sb=1 |name=esper win 2}} |author=Santasangre |desc=Mono-white Aggro |name=paokaras}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Saprolings |name=Sapo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Mdirange |sb=1 |name=Pride Pack}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue Mill |name=Artificial Mill}} |author=Jgheld |desc=White-blue midrange |name=Azorius}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Green stompy |sb=1 |name=Green stompy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-blue Dinos + |sb=1 |name=Dinothran}} |author=Socur |desc=Mardu sacrifice |name=Mardu Sacrifice}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Singleton |name=Single}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Midrange |name=Undefeated}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Midrange Pirates |name=Heaven Deck}} |author=Brainman83 |desc=Aggro Goblin |name=Labyrinth}} |author=Brainman83 |desc=Gain lots of life putting out lots of tokens. |name=Multiply}} |author=Brainman83 |desc=Artifacts can be very handy used properly. |name=Artifactorio}} |author=Gabri22333 |desc=A deck for being aggro but also control. |sb=1 |name=Main Deck Blind-Eyed}} |author=Anonymous |desc=only two rares! |name=Budget BG Saprolings}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes |name=Drakes U/R. No Phoenix}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Control |name=Dark Waters2}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW + Gruul sideboard |sb=1 |name=mazo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Phoenix |sb=1 |name=Pheonix}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=Corso}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=murfolks}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Adapt |name=Endless Forms Most Beautiful}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Elves |name=Jacks}} |} Guilds of Ravnica Season |author=Euginides |desc=RW Aggro. Pure and Simple. |name=Boros Aggro}} |author=Euginides |desc=Teferi+Ral |name=Jeskai Control}} |author=Euginides |desc=Journey is Ultimate Value |name=Abzan Journey to Eternity}} |author=Euginides |desc=Only 4 Rares, but gets wins. |name=Budget Mono Red Burn}} |author=Euginides |desc=Big Bois |name=Mono Green Stompy}} |author=Euginides |desc=Work in Progress, but got wins |name=Mono Black Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai |name=Jeskai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue |name=Blue}} |author=Sir squeaks |desc=Use spells to buff creatures and swing for the face with wizard synergies |name=Speed Wiz}} |author=Sir squeaks |desc=Red Deck Wins + Arclight Phoenix |name=Phoenix Rising}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue Control |name=Blue Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Ajani's Legions |sb=1 |name=Ajani's Legions}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Wizards |name=Wizards}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control (with sideboard) |sb=1 |name=Grixis Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Control deck (with sideboard) |sb=1 |name=Jeskai Control1}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Surveil (with sideboard) |sb=1 |name=Dimir Surveil}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Day 1 RDW for grinding in Open Beta |name=Day 1 RDW}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Surveil |name=who}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Stevens Tokens |name=Stevens Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red |name=Red}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Tempo Baby |name=Tempo Baby}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Trump's GW deck |name=Trump's GW deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White weeny |name=White weeny}} |author=Bibi253 |desc=Undergrowth/Wand of Vertebrae |name=Wand}} |author=Bibi253 |desc=ah |name=ah}} |author=Bibi253 |desc=Mono green stompy |name=Mono green}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Dragons |sb=1 |name=Grixis Dragons}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Selesnya Tokens with |name=Divine Visitation Tokens}} |author=Bibi253 |desc=Immo ca mix? |name=Immo ca mix?}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Still lacking some crad draw, but it wins games |name=Angelic Army (WIP)}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Brew |name=Golgari Brew}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Thirsty Fboi |name=Thirsty Fboi}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Tokens |sb=1 |name=Selesnya Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=esper |sb=1 |name=esper}} |author=Anonymous |desc=es |sb=1 |name=es}} |author=Kryder |desc=White Weenies with combat tricks; budget/low WC count for grinding |name=White Wimps}} |author=Anonymous |desc=golgari midrange |name=golgari midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=ded |name=ded}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GW Tokies |name=GW Tokies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Wieners |name=Wieners}} |author=Anonymous |desc=FunnyDeckName |name=FunnyDeckName}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GB Golgari |sb=1 |name=GB Golgari}} |author=Anonymous |desc=ug merflok |sb=1 |name=ug merflok}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Token |name=Boros Token}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Angels |sb=1 |name=Boros Angels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono blue aggro |name=MonoBlu}} |author=Anonymous |desc=sadad |name=sadad}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet dragons and burn spells |name=Drakon Age}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet |name=Izzet}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Vraska |name=Vraska}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Vizax - Izzet |name=Vizax - Izzet}} |author=Socur |desc=Budget mono red aggro |name=RDW}} |author=Anonymous |desc=IZ*ONE v1 |name=IZ*ONE v1}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Merfolk deck |name=Jungle Secrets Upgrade}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Saproling deck |name=Saproling Swarm Upgrade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet burn with |name=red blue}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Steam-Kin RDW |name=WWW}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Wizards |name=ww}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-Red Aggro |sb=1 |name=Mono-Red Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Angels |name=Angels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=with sideboard |sb=1 |name=dedasd}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dino Powaaa |name=Dino Powaaa}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dinos |name=Dinos}} |author=Mellomtg |desc=Counter and Burn |name=B/R Izzet Spells}} |author=Anonymous |desc=has sideboard |sb=1 |name=tutu}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Dimir Surveil |name=Dimir Surveil}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GB Midrange |name=GB Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai 444 |sb=1 |name=Jeskai444}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Slash |name=Slash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Another deck with a random series of characters for a name |sb=1 |name=asdasdas}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GB Midrange09 |sb=1 |name=GB Midrange09}} |author=Anonymous |desc=borossss angels |sb=1 |name=borossss angels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sap Swarm |name=Sap Swarm}} |author=Anonymous |desc=elder |name=elder}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul aggro |sb=1 |name=frenzy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-Blue Tempo |name=Mono-Blue Tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Eternal Thirst (upgraded) |name=Eternal Thirst Budget TRB}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Angels |name=Jeskai Angels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Another deck with a random series of characters for a name |name=sdad}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Another deck with a random series of characters for a name |name=asd}} |author=Anonymous |desc=dredge |name=dredge}} |author=Anonymous |desc=G/W token |name=G/W token}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Vampire deck |name=Eternal Thirst Upgrade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Aggro |name=Golgari Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=aaa was taken; so this Izzet spells deck is called "a" |name=a}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Jurassic Park |name=dino}} |author=Anonymous |desc=famous Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder song |sb=1 |name=SIv2}} |author=Anonymous |desc='tot' like in tot'ally not a Golgari Zombie Tribal deck |name=tot}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boblin Chainwhirler and friends (Goblin Tribal) |name=Boblins}} |author=Socur |desc=Why play with one Vraska if you can have two? |name=Twins Rock}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai. Control. now with extra WWWWW |name=Jeskai Control WWWWW}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Catch of the day... with arms? (Merfolk tribal) |name=Fish Import}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Steam-Kin RDW |name=cose}} |author=Anonymous |desc=As pale as it gets |sb=1 |name=White Weenie}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Prodigy |sb=1 |name=Prodigy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=4 color shenanigans |name=What even}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blood suckers |name=Vampire}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Aggro |name=Castod}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir/Grixis /w sideboard |sb=1 |name=Phoenix Spells}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Control |name=guign}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Midrange /w sideboard |sb=1 |name=boros mid range}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Ramp/Convoke |name=Convoke}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Midrange /w sideboard |sb=1 |name=WhiteBlack}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk Tribal |name=Ondin}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Ramp |name=Convection Oven}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange /w sideboard |sb=1 |name=Golgari}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Monogreen deck |name=Forest's Might Upgrade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Budget |name=Jeskai Budget Test}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Wizards tribal and burn spells |name=Wizard's Burn}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Monsters |name=Primal}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Nexus Control |name=uw nexus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color Lich's Mastery |name=Rainbow Lich}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Primal Amulet |name=Esper Amulet}} |author=Anonymous |desc=You're a wizard, Niv! |name=Izzet Wizard}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Ayyyy caramba! It's an Azorius mill deck! |name=ayyyy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Thousand-Year Storm |name=Storm}} |author=Anonymous |desc=nice little mono-black prova... err... test |name=prova}} |author=Anonymous |desc=What does a Goblin say when struck by lightning? Yepp: "sdcvsdfvf!" |name=sdcvsdfvf}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Don't worry! It's just an Esper Nexus thing. |name=Thing}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Almost Legendary, almost white |name=Legendary White}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RB Izzet Burn/Mill |name=RB Izzet Burn/Mill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=jeskai control |name=jeskai control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Goblin Tribal |sb=1 |name=Goblin WR}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Wizards Tribal |name=Jeskai Wizards}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=white/black}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes and Phoenix |name=Izzet Drakes and Phoenix}} |author=Socur |desc=Dimir Etrata |name=Etrata Surveil}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Think bird and fire; comes back when it dies. |sb=1 |name=Phoenix}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Swap k and s for the right colors |sb=1 |name=Jeksai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Really red aggro |sb=1 |name=Réellement Rouge}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget white-green deck; no rares, no mythics |name=Starter Deck 2}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget mono-blue tempo with Tezzeret for spice |name=BudgetBlue}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Phoenix |sb=1 |name=Phoenix El}} |author=Anonymous |desc=A mono-red dragon deck Daenerys would be proud of |name=Dragon}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gogari Midrange |name=jack}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Merfolk tribal with a "small" surprise |name=Hungry Fish}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Explore |name=Golgari Explore}} |author=Anonymous |desc=izzet control |name=izzet control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Nexus |sb=1 |name=Esper Nexus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=oklm007 |name=BR Pirates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-black-green Pauper deck |name=sultai control pauper}} |author=Anonymous |desc=less discard more control; still Dimir though |name=Discard Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW with |name=Red Frenzy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=That's CAPTAIN Jack Izzet to you! |name=jacks}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=UG Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red-white Mentor |name=BOROS}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black control |name=Orzhov Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Overflowing Insight, Omniscience, Nexus of Fate in a Simic ramp shell |sb=1 |name=Overflow}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Almost white weenies with a splash of red |sb=1 |name=White-red Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Phoenix |sb=1 |name=Izzet Phoenix}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari -- Golgari Midrange |sb=1 |name=golgari}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan (white-black-green) good stuff |name=3 color}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Netdecking is not a sin. |sb=1 |name=Dimir Netdeck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=probably an Eternal Thirst variant |name=Sede sem fim}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Yes, it's a Grixis Control deck! |sb=1 |name=Yes}} |author=Anonymous |desc=boros weenies |sb=1 |name=boros weenies}} |author=Padawan68 |desc=Gruul Enrage Dinosaur Tribal with |name=Enrage Raptor´s}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Control |name=jeskai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya tokens |name=tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-black-red Pirates Tribal |name=Grixis Pirates}} |author=Socur |desc=Green-white Tokens with a tiny black splash |name=Abzan Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Singleton |name=Matteo}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Sacrifice deck |name=Chaos and Mayhem Upgrade}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Dinosaur deck |name=Primal Fury Upgrade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-black-red control feat. Nicky B |name=Shoota grixis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=yellowhat would be proud |sb=1 |name=blue tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red is not always the color of love... |sb=1 |name=mono red burn}} |author=Luis Scott-Vargas |desc=Red-white aggro ProTour GRN deck by Luis Scott-Vargas (LSV) |sb=1 |name=LSV Red White}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white aggro |sb=1 |name=mono white}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Spicy mono-red Pirates tribal |name=PiRed}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GW Tokens |name=The Masses}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet burn |sb=1 |name=izzet}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes |name=Drakar}} |author=Rupert Garay |desc=Karn, constructs and sagas |name=THE KARN SAGA}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White -- but with red. So, red-white... |sb=1 |name=White}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GW Midrange |sb=1 |name=GW Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=knights |sb=1 |name=knights}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Pirates |sb=1 |name=ub pirates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color has it all |sb=1 |name=lol}} |author=Anonymous |desc='R'unaway Kel'D W'''hirler |name=rdw}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Spicy red-white aggro variant |name=Red White Custom}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Mono red}} |author=Loon93 |desc=Golgari Midrange with some Blue for extra funzies! |name=What is Muldrotha doing here}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari graveyard interaction |name=Undergrowth}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Mid 1 |sb=1 |name=Golgari Mid 1}} |author=Anonymous |desc=mono U tempo variant |sb=1 |name=mono U}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant defenders with |name=Arcades}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White tiny soldiers and knights |name=Small white men}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Planeswalkers |sb=1 |name=Sultai Superfriends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=BG Stompy |sb=1 |name=BG Stompy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Aggro Boros |sb=1 |name=Aggro Boros}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red ramp with a white splash |name=Big Red}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Dinos |name=DINOSAURUKSII}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red-white aggro variant |name=New Red White Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=sdf |name=Black White Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros aggro |sb=1 |name=boros win}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Italian Vampire Tribal |name=Vampiro ITA}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control feat. DJ Niv and Nicky B |name=Bolas Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet burn spells |name=UR Slow Burn}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Rat Colony and Tetsuko |name=RaTesuko}} |author=Anonymous |desc=five times red -- just for safety reasons |sb=1 |name=redredredredred}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Unusual way of spelling GW Tokens |sb=1 |name=seltok}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rainbow Lich |name=a235882}} |author=Control |desc=Control |sb=1 |name=Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Stompy |name=Pelt}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |name=Golgari Mid}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=Azul/verde}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue Artifacts |name=Mill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=German Vampires |name=Böse Vampiere}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blasphemy! You're lucky I don't cast you out or smite you or something. |sb=1 |name=Q}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires variant |name=Vampire Combo Rush}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Hold that thought! Aaand it's gone... |name=Teferi Mill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget mono-blue artifacts |name=Blue Artifacts}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control |sb=1 |name=Dungeons and Draggers}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Hands up! This is a Helm of the Host! Err... heist! |name=Heist}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Black-green Midrange |sb=1 |name=Black-green Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=You can leave your (yellow) hat on! |name=Mono Bleu}} |author=Anonymous |desc=boros budget |name=boros budget}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-red-green control |sb=1 |name=Naya Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esmee, this Vampire Tribal is for you! <3 |name=Vampire deck for Esmee}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Well, most of them are technically Drakes... |sb=1 |name=Izzet Dragons}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Oh boy, it's a Grixis deck! |name=Boiiiiiiiiii}} |author=Anonymous |desc=This Golgari deck hits like a truc. err... truck. |name=truc}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Knights |sb=1 |name=Knights of the WB}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Ajani's Angels |name=Ajani}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Apparently better than V1, but still Simic Merfolk |name=V2}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Well, at least it looks green-black |sb=1 |name=Blaze}} |author=Anonymous |desc=His brother, Johnny is not in this Bant Superfriends list |name=Scott Walker}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sneaky Dimir agents diguised as a Grandmother selling model railway accessories. This is brilliant! |sb=1 |name=GrannyPeco}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Teferi |sb=1 |name=Jeskai Teferi}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red with PW deck Sarkhan |name=Sarkhan, Dragonborn}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rainbow Lich |sb=1 |name=Lich 5 color}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange with |name=Golgari Graveyard}} |author=Wichsbold |desc=Golgari graveyard interactions |sb=1 |name=i'll be back}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red Dragons |name=Red Dragons}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Todd Stevens' White Red |name=White Red Todd Stevens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |sb=1 |name=Golgari Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=probably David's Grixis Control |name=David}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan Knights Tribal |name=Abzan Fights}} |author=Socur |desc=Izzet Spells |name=Izzet Draw}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Five color legends with |sb=1 |name=THRAN TEMPORAL GATE}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai almost unblockables |name=Unblockable Cheese}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |name=BOH}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Control |sb=1 |name=JesJesKai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Dinos |name=tricolor}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Zombies |name=GreenBlack}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |name=Esper Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan Midrange |sb=1 |name=Me}} |author=Socur |desc=Abzan +1/+1 counters |name=One Up}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Mono Red Agro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GW Tokens |name=Selesnya Tokens 2}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono White Aggro |name=Mono White Agro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono black core with Mastermind's Acquisition |sb=1 |name=Chromatic Black}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-black-green Singleton deck |name=Sultai Singleton}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue Bird tribal |name=Birbs}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Creatureless white-blue mill deck |name=Mill WU}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Singleton Wizards tribal |name=Singleton Wizards}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono black braaaiiinnnsss |name=Zombies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Dinos with Sarkhan's Unsealing |name=Sarkhan Dinos 2.0}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Midrange |sb=1 |name=House Dimir}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue-black Singleton fliers |name=esper flying}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono red dragonss |name=Dragonss}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |sb=1 |name=BG}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Nexus |name=Jeskai Nexus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=blue budget |sb=1 |name=blue budget}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul budget |name=Starter Deck 3}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-red Aggro with Thud |name=Ajani heal + thud}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Nexus |name=Mill survive}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan no-win-con mill |name=Milling}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red-white Angels |sb=1 |name=RW Angels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black-green Singleton deck |name=abzan}} |author=Anonymous |desc=UB Control |name=UB Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir control |name=Dimir}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=Tritao verde e azul}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis control |sb=1 |name=Grixis control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drake (with small black splash) |name=Izzet Drake}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Cross |sb=1 |name=Jeskai Cross}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Tokens |name=Boros Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=mono red mv}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos/Grixis budget burn |sb=1 |name=burn}} |author=Anonymous |desc=vampire |name=vampire}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White Weenie |name=LittleFolks}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White Weenie |name=Tokens Life}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Goblins |sb=1 |name=squee-teshar}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GW Tokens |sb=1 |name=Selesnya GW}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=Spiritello}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue-black vampires |name=Esper Vampire}} |author=Anonymous |desc=French Jeskai Control |sb=1 |name=Jeskai Francais}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Mono Red}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono Blue Tempo |sb=1 |name=Mono Blue Tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono green Stompy |name=Stompy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Happy (Dimir) times |sb=1 |name=happy times}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=diared}} |author=Anonymous |desc=French Jeskai |name=French Jeskai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Control |name=Flex + Chill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |sb=1 |name=Esper 2}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GB Pauper Saprolings deck |name=pauper saproilings}} |author=Anonymous |desc=DJ Niv and the drake gang |name=mizzet}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bring your yellow hat |name=mono blue}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black lifegain |name=WB Lifegain}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue-green Pauper deck |name=bant}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Artifacts |name=UB Historic}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet spells |name=UR}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Golgari Midrange |name=CheapWar}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GW Tokens |name=selesnya token}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Pauper deck |name=Simple boros}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Weenie |sb=1 |name=Boros Weenie}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Mill |name=Mill Deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=mono red |sb=1 |name=mono red}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=RDW}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Legends |sb=1 |name=Naya Legends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |name=Golgari Czips}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Goblin Tribal |name=Goblin}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes |name=UR Drakes}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=merfolk}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black control |sb=1 |name=Orzhov}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Control |name=mythic jeskai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono Blue |name=Mono Blue}} |author=Socur |desc=4 color control with lands as win con |name=Land Awakening}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Surveil |name=Bloody}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Pauper deck |name=Pauper White}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red burn deck |name=Burn}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue-green control |name=bant control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Aggro |name=Jorge Zurdo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Didn't even know that Catherine Zeta-Jones plays Magic |sb=1 |name=CZJ Golgari}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Green-White Undergrowth |name=Green-White Undergrowth}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dino explore |name=Dino explore}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |sb=1 |name=Golgari midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red Aggro |name=redaggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari graveyard interaction |name=Dredge}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange |name=cicciopolenta}} |author=Anonymous |desc=BIG RED - TIER 0 EN BO1 (mono-red midrange) |sb=1 |name=BIG RED}} |author=BurnTheBooks |desc=Dimir discard control |name=UB domination}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GW Tokens |name=La Chimata di Selesnya}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Aggro |sb=1 |name=Ascension}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sebi's Boros midrange |name=Sebi}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Thomas Diedic's Golgari Midrange |sb=1 |name=Thomas Diedic's Golgari Midrange}} |author=Socur |desc=Jund infinite damage |name=Infinity Damage}} |author=Anonymous |desc=UB budget Pirates |name=UB Pirate Starter}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RW budget Aggro |name=RW Aggr Starter}} |author=Anonymous |desc=UB budget Flyers |name=UB Flyers Starter}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Nexus |name=fog}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Fatties |name=PALAAKA}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari budget |name=GOLGARI BUDGET}} |author=Anonymous |desc=NPE Forest's Might upgrade |name=Forza della foresta}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Midrange |name=joe}} |author=Anonymous |desc=MysticBlue's Naya Midrange |name=MysticBlue's Naya Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=very WR kinda budget |name=WR-Budget}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Could be Naya even |name=Borosnya}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Ramp |name=new serkahns}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes |sb=1 |name=drake}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-blue tempo |sb=1 |name=herrre}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Azorius Mill Nexus |name=mill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono U Tempo |sb=1 |name=Mono U Tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Dinos |name=Dinosauri Modificato}} |} Core Set 2019 Season |author=Euginides |desc=M19 Updated Cats List. Awesome Synergies |sb=1 |name=Cats!}} |author=Euginides |desc=Bolas+Graveyard synergies=Value |sb=1 |name=Bolas Midrange}} |author=Euginides |desc=Double Tezzeret for Maximum Value |sb=1 |name=Tezzeret Artifacts (WIP)}} |author=Euginides |desc=Stitcher+minister+GPG |sb=1 |name=UB GPG}} |author=Anonymous |desc=It's so green |name=Green}} |author=Anonymous |desc=It's still so green. |name=Green again}} |author=Anonymous |desc=MB Fast |name=MB Fast}} |author=Knnib4L |desc=Fast ticking aggro deck. |name=Merfolks!}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Merfolk tribes |name=Merfolk tribes}} |author=Ejder ini |desc=MonoB WIP |name=Demonology}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Tritões chavosos |sb=1 |name=Tritões chavosos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red burn deck with Chandra Planeswalkers |name=Chandra Burn}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget red-black deck with starter cards |name=Rakdos Starter}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget mono-black deck with starter cards |name=Mono Black Aggro Starter}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Black Green counters |name=BG Counter}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget mono-red deck with starter cards |name=Mono Red Aggro Starter}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget mono-white deck with starter cards |name=Mono White Aggro Starter}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget mono-green deck with starter cards |name=Mono Green Ramp Starter}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget mono-blue deck with starter cards |name=Mono Blue Control Starter}} |author=PhreakmaN |desc= |name=UG Gift}} |author=Anonymous |desc= - 75 cards |name=Sifter Wurm}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue White Control |name=UW Control}} |author=Socur |desc=White-black Zombie tribal |name=Zombies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Version 2 |name=UW Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Please don't eat my brainz |name=Mono Black Zombies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Artifact based singleton deck |name=Artifact Singleton}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Knights Tribal |name=Black and White Knights}} |author=Socur |desc=Play your hand for free |name=Omniscience Control}} |author=Roy G Bivman |desc=Lots of Rats |name=The Secret of NIMH}} |author=Euginides |desc=Ramp+Removal+Bombs |name=Abzan Singleton}} |author=Euginides |desc=Resilient Threats+2-For-1's for Days |name=Grixis Singleton}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Control / Midrange |name=Gruul Control/Midrange}} |author=Kryder |desc=Blue-red combo |name=Izzet Paradox}} |author=Kryder |desc=White-blue combo |name=Azorius Paradox}} |author=Kryder |desc=Blue-black GPG |name=Dimir GPG}} |author=Socur |desc=Bant Enchantments |name=Hexproof Auras}} |author=Socur |desc=Aggressive red-black Pauper deck |name=Rakdos Pauper}} |author=Euginides |desc=If you want to be evil, but win |name=Esper Control (BO1)}} |author=Socur |desc=Mono-blue Artifacts |name=Artifact War}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc= and graveyard interaction |name=Tomb!}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GB constrictor |sb=1 |name=GB constrictor}} |author=Flavioj |desc=izzet tuti deck |name=Izzet Tutorial}} |author=Anonymous |desc=- |name=Rakdos}} |} Kaladesh Season |author=Euginides |desc=Destroy Aggro, Sideboard into control's nightmare |sb=1 |name=Mono Black Control V2}} |author=TDA |desc=Day 1 RB Aggro, No Mythic or Rare Wildcards needed |name=Red Black Aggro}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Black-green snek |name=Golgari Constrictor}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Blue-flavored, pseudo-mono-green Stompy deck; 5-x / 7-x viable; sideboard included |sb=1 |name=Simic Steel Leaf Stompy}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Black-flavored and a bit faster than the Simic version (sideboard included). |sb=1 |name=Golgari Steel Leaf Stompy}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Blue-Green artifact based deck from PT Dominaria (by Sam Pardee); sideboard included |sb=1 |name=Simic Affinity}} |author=Socur |desc=black-red aggro |sb=1 |name=BR Aggro}} |author=Socur |desc=black-red-green midrange Energy |name=Jund Energy}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Black-White God Pharao's Gift deck - spicy! (sideboard included). |sb=1 |name=Orzhov Gift}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Blue-Green God Pharao's Gift deck from PT DOM build around "Explore" (sideboard included). |sb=1 |name=Simic Gift}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Blue-Black God Pharao's Gift deck from PT DOM with Scarab God (sideboard included). |sb=1 |name=Dimir Gift}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Black-White God Pharao's Gift deck from PT DOM with Refurbish (sideboard included). |sb=1 |name=Azorius Gift}} |author=anonymous |desc=Artifacts only with |name=Colorless Aggro}} |author=Ecthelion77 |desc=The name says it all |sb=1 |name=Mono Red - aggro super}} |author=Ecthelion77 |desc=Vampires |name=Vampiraum}} |author=Socur |desc=Blue-black infinite damage and lifegain |name=Infinity}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Combining white board wipes, black exile and destruction effects and blue counterspells |name=Esper Control}} |author=LegenVD |desc=White-black aggro work-in-progress with sideboard into more mirange build for Bo3 |sb=1 |name=Benalia}} |author=Anonymous |desc=dinio |name=Dino}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Vampires |sb=1 |name=Vampires}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Bant Planeswalker Singleton deck |name=Superfriends Singleton}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Black removal and hand disruption |name=Monoblack Control}} |author=Socur |desc=Esper Singleton with Marionette Master |name=Dancing Marionettes}} |author=PhreakmaN |desc=Artifacts, and |name=The Antiquities War}} |author=Socur |desc=Grixis hand-disruption |name=Discarder}} |} Dominaria Season |author=Euginides |desc=BW Knight Beatdown |name=BW Knights}} |author=Euginides |desc=Big Bois and Good Removal |name=Big Jund}} |author=Euginides |desc=Saproling Lords and Sac outlets |name=Saprolings!!!}} |author=Euginides |desc=Who doesn't want to play Teferi? |name=Jeskai Control}} |author=Euginides |desc=Ramp up to the big bois |name=Simic Ramp}} |author=Euginides |desc=Muldrotha-based sultai control |name=Muldrotha sultai}} |author=Euginides |desc=Auras and equipment |name= }} |author=Euginides |desc=Good mana base, big bois, and good grinding deck |name=Green Stompy}} |author=Euginides |desc=Stacking prowess triggers while drawing cards--and lightning bolt!! |name= }} |author=Euginides |desc=Cabal Stronghold+torment of hailfire? |name=DOM Mono Black}} |author=Euginides |desc=Jaya will never be good... |name= }} |author=Euginides |desc=Benalish Marshal+Tokens |name=Mono White Tokens}} |author=OriginMD |desc=RG Dinosaur Ramp upgraded with DOM |name=Gruul Dinosaurs}} |author=Euginides |desc=Not Optimal, but has Dragons! |name=There Be Dragons}} |author=Pnuck |desc=Stay alive until you get 2x Fraying Sanity |name=Mono U Fraying Sanity}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Azorius Superfriends |name=WU Walkers}} |author=Euginides |desc=Huatli+Gideon emblem+Lich's Mastery |name=Mardu Lich's Mastery}} |author=Euginides |desc=The Unholiest of Interactions |name=Lich's Mastery Cycling}} |author=Cody White/Kioty77 |desc=Grand Warlord Radha |name=Radha Beatdown}} |author=Cody White/Kioty77 |desc= Goblins Are Here!!! |name= }} |author=Cody White/Kioty77 |desc=Artifacts with . |name=Karn Arts}} |author=Cody White/Kioty77 |desc=Destroy your opponents lands. |name=You're Not Allowed To Play!}} |author=TDA |desc=Mono-Red Aggro for Dominaria |name= }} |author=Scoro87 |desc=Vampire Horse Aggro |name=Vampiric Cavalry}} |author=Doc Lime |desc=Mono-black Midrange |name=MonoB }} |author=OriginMD |desc=RDW updated with Dominaria cards |name= }} |author=Occama |desc=WG Token deck, can be switched to monowhite, although green options are very powerful |name=GW Procession}} |author=DYLVG |desc=The inevitable return of the Great White Hope. |name=Mono-White Aggro}} |author=DYLVG |desc=19 land variant of Mono-White Aggro |name=Mono-White Aggro 19 Lands}} |author=OriginMD |desc=White-blue Midrange |name=Azorius Historic}} |author=NONEET |desc=Just a delight to play |name=Unshackle the Fright}} |author=CruS |desc=Hard Core control with Teferi as your only finisher. |name=UW Teferi Control}} |author=Cody White/Kioty77 |desc=swing with your unblockables, then bring them back. |name=God-Pharaoh's Unblockables}} |author=Hypex |desc=Control Pass turn Action |name=Mono Black Curse Control}} |author=CruS |desc=Easy to pull off combo with control elements. |name=UR Combo}} |author=CruS |desc=Kinda budget, all out fliers in this aggressive deck. |name=Blue Deck Wings}} |author=Socur |desc=White-red exert |name=Boros Exert}} |author=OriginMD |desc=White-green tokens with Shalai and Lyra |name=Selesnya Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White Weenies |name=Weenies}} |author=Bobdorgo |desc=Simic Ramp |name=UG Ramp}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue Embalm |name=UW Wind Guide Embalm}} |author=LegenVD |desc=work-in-progress mono-blue Rule-the-skies |name=Monoblue Flying}} |author=Euginides |desc=Beat Approach, Good chance vs RDW |name=Mono Black V2}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Sultai Muldrotha graveyard interaction |name=Muldrotha's Band}} |author=Socur |desc=4-color Legendaries |name=Legends}} |author=OriginMD |desc=First Strikers and Kwende |name=Boros Strikers}} |} Amonkhet Block Season |author=OriginMD |desc=RG Dinosaur Ramp |name=Gruul Dinosaurs}} |author=Urzakat |desc=Work about 75% of the time |name=UW Budget Approach}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Full expensive version |name=UW Anointed Tokens (from compleat.com)}} |author=Euginides |desc=Com/unc only base of cards build into tier 1 Approach (with Suggestions) |name="Budget" UW Approach}} |author=Euginides |desc=Com/Unc only base of cards build into tier 1 aggro (with Suggestions) |name="Budget" UW Unblockable}} |author=Euginides |desc=Com/Unc only base of cards build into tier 1 UB control (with Suggestions) |name="Budget" UB Control}} |author=Euginides |desc=Com/Unc only base of cards to build into a tier 1 BR aggro (with Suggestions) |name="Budget" BR Aggro}} |author=Euginides |desc=Com/Unc only base of cards to build into tier 1 RG Aggro Deck (With Suggestions) |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Gruul Dinos |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=UG Merfolk}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Gruul Aggro |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=WUG Ramp Approach |name=Bant Ramp}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=UBR Control |name=Grixis Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Dimir Control |name=UB Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=RDW |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Azorius Control |name=UW Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Boros Aggro built day one. |name=Boros starter deck}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Merfolk built day one. |name=Merfolk Starter Deck}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=BG Explore built day one. |name=Arena Starting Explore}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Dimir Control built day one. |name=Starting Dimir Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Rakdos Pirates built day one. |name=Arena RB Pirates Starter}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=Day one Vamps}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Fun with Nezahal |name=Roll Tide}} |author=OriginMD |desc=not even my final form |name=Orzhov Vamp Tokens}} |author=OriginMD |desc=RG Monsters |name=Gruul Monsters}} |author=Ejder ini |desc=Grixis pirate midrange wip |name=Bolas Crew}} |author=TDA |desc=RDW |name= }} |author=SPARTACVS |desc=Fling Drake |name=God's Plan}} |author=OriginMD |desc=UB Control |name=Day 1 Dimir Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Selesnya Kitties |name=Cat Tokens}} |author=Monkeypleb |desc=Monkeypleb's monoB ctrl |name=Mono-Black Control}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Black-red Aggro |name=Day 1 Rakdos Pirates}} |author=Socur |desc=Blue-Green Merfolk |name=Simic Merfolk}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Drake/Fling |name=Got That Swing}} |author=LegenVD |desc=work-in-progress RDW |name= }} |author=Socur |desc=RDW |name=Red Deck Wins}} |author=LegenVD |desc=work-in-progress Brazen Coalition upgrade |name= }} |author=Socur |desc=Vampire tokens |name=Riding Vampires}} |author=TDA |desc=Budget Blue White Tokens |name=Budget Blue White Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Riddleform based |name= }} |author=Socur |desc=Enigma Drake Control |name=Drake Control}} |author=Fast_Riff |desc=token based deck |name=Selesnya tokens}} |author=Socur |desc=Grixis GPG |name=God-Pharaoh's Gift Combo}} |author=LegenVD |desc=work-in-progress Dusk Legion upgrade |name=Vampires}} |author=LegenVD |desc=White-blue embalm/eternalize tokens |name=Embalm}} |author=PauperTV |desc=Deck Win with Strength Drake or Cryptic Serpent |name=Drake Combo}} |author=Socur |desc=Simic Merfolk Tribal |name=UG Merfolk}} |} Rivals of Ixalan Season |author=OriginMD |desc=White-blue Rule the Skies |name=Azorius Winds}} |author=OriginMD |desc=WB Tokens |name=Orzhov Tokens}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Boros steal your stuff |name=Hijack This}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Golgari Explore |name=They Made Me}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=UB Flyers |name=Dimir I Dare You}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Azorius Rule the Skies |name=Favorable Wins}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=Filthy Fish People}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=RG Dinos |name=Gruueling}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=BDW |name=Old Blacky}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=WB Aggro |name=Orzhov's Bane}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Jeskai Flyers |name=Aviary}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=RDW |name= }} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=BR Midrange |name= }} |author=Kryder |desc=White-Black Control |name=Orzhov Control}} |author=Kryder |desc=Black-green Control |name=Golgari Control}} |author=InFaMoUsGeMiNi |desc=Gem's Simic Merfolk |name=InFaMoUsPiScEs}} |author=OriginMD |desc=BRG Journey Reanimator |name=Jund Reanimator}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Pure Black Aggro |name=Mono Black}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Pure Red Aggro |name= }} |author=OriginMD |desc=Orzhov Vampire Tribal |name=Vampires}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Blue-black-red control |name=Grixis Control}} |author=ApoApostolov |desc=Merfolk with Hadana's Climb |name=Hadana's Fishes}} |author=ApoApostolov |desc=Merfolk stall and win in one turn |name=Hadana's Tempest}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Blue-black rule-the-skies |name=Dimir Flyers}} |author=Galren |desc=White-black-green control |name=Abzan Control}} |author=Galren |desc=Beware the (green) Tyrant! |name=Carnage Ramp}} |author=OriginMD |desc=BR Pirates |name=Rakdos Pirates}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Removal, counterspells, Tetzimoc and Nezahal |name=UB Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Flash/instant-speed Merfolk |name=Flashy Merfolk}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Fast unblockable Merfolk |name=Speedy Merfolk}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Forerunner enraged Dinos |name=RIX Dinos}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Dimir Flyers (Day one build) |name=Day One Flyers}} |author=OriginMD |desc=BR Pirates (Day one build) |name=Day One Rakdos Pirates}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Simic Merfolk (Day one build) |name=Day One Merfolk}} |author=Urzakat |desc=Merfolk Tribal |name=Secret Deepwater Boon}} |author=Urzakat |desc=Aggro Flyers |name=Curious Devotion}} |author=Urzakat |desc=Dino Ramp |name=Raptor Race}} |author=Urzakat |desc=Rakdos Pirates |name=Pirates of Penzance}} |author = VodKaiser |desc = Simic Merfolk Aggro |name = Blue-Green Merfolk Competitive}} |author=JWolfenator |desc=Siren's Ruse Jankiness |name=Esper 4+ copies}} |author=JWolfenator |desc=Rick Roll your opp with turn 4 Etali/Sun's Avatar. |name=R Rick Rolled}} |author=Euginides |desc=Easy to Build. Draw+Exile+Phoenix=Win |name=Jeskai Control}} |author=Euginides |desc=Dinos+Journey to Eternity=Best deck NA |name=Dino Journey}} |author=GoA |desc=Dimir Fliers (Possible day one build) |name=Dark Skies}} |author=Euginides |desc=11 ways to flip Journey and Giant Dinos |name=Abzan Dino Journey}} |author=Dactorwatson |desc=tempo/aggro pirates |name=UB Pirate Fliers}} |} Ixalan Season |author=Flombopolis |desc=UB Control Treasure Win-Con |name=Revel in Dimir Pirates}} |author=Kryder |desc=WUR control without counterspells |name=Jeskai Counterless Control}} |author=Kryder |desc=UB Pirate tribal |name=Dimir Corsairs}} |author=Kryder |desc=Azorius Fliers |name=UW Fliers}} |author=Kryder |desc=WRG Dinos |name=Naya Dinos}} |author=OriginMD |desc=WB Vampires tribal |name=Orzhov Vamps}} |author=OriginMD |desc=WG Dinosaur tribal |name=Selesnya Dinos}} |author=OriginMD |desc=BG Explore |name=Golgari Explorers}} |author=OriginMD |desc=UG Merfolk tribal |name=Simic Merfolk}} |author=OriginMD |desc=UB Pirate tribal |name=Dimir Pirates}} |author=Kryder |desc=Murderous Merfolk |name=Simic Piranhas}} |author=Kryder |desc=Dinos and Sunbird's Invocation |name=Invocating Dinos}} |author=Kryder |desc=Revel in Riches |name=4c Revel}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Take that, Dinos! |name=UB Control}} |author=Hambono |desc=UG Merfolk |name=U/G Herald of Secret Streams}} |author=JRandall0308 |desc=Uses only Common and Uncommon cards for the Arena Beta Test |name=Beta Test RDW}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Win cons are overrated. |name=Blue-White Amulet}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Gruul Dinosaur tribal |name=Dinos - Obviously}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Dimir Pirates |name=Flying Pirates}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Grixis Treasures |name=Stupid Rich}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Simic Aggro |name=Deeproot Aggro}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Orzhov Vampires tribal |name=BW Vampires}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=RDW |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=UR Primal Amulet |name=Izzet Amulet}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=WRG Dinosaur tribal |name=Nayasauras Rex}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=BR Pirates tribal |name=Rakdos Pirates}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=WR Dinosaur tribal |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Simic Merfolk tribal |name=Rites of Merfolk}} |author=Steven |desc=Community Deckbuilding Challenge October, 2017 |name=Grim Captain's Call}} |author=Jussi |desc=Community Deckbuilding Challenge October, 2017 |name=UR Primal Sorcery}} |author=ArenaBot |desc=Carnage Tyrant and friends |name=Mono Green Jank}} |author=Torgandwarf |desc=All Pirates can fly |name=Windy Pirates}} |author=Torgandwarf |desc=WG Aggro |name=WG Aggro}} |author=Kellerhefe |desc=Immune Creatures with lifelink |name=Abzan Immune}} |author=Knnib4L |desc=Aggressive merfolk based deck |name=Simic Merfolks}} |} '''Please note: Decks marked with * contain cards that were banned or outrotated. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments or post your updated version. Category:Deck Building Category:Browse